


Lemons, the Universe, and Everything

by SG1SamFan (LemonScience33)



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Lemons, Male Friendship, Mental Breakdown, Post-Series, Science, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonScience33/pseuds/SG1SamFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I’ve been putting them in the blender Moist making lemonade using all the lemons I’ve got everything I’ve got</i> </p><p>Penny's hair smelled like lemons. Billy mourns her the only way he can. Billy POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemons, the Universe, and Everything

Penny's hair smelled like lemons.

Lemons. Lemons. 42 lemons. Life, the universe and everything. Lemons the universe and everything wrong everything wrong.

She's gone.

I’ve been putting them in the blender Moist making lemonade using all the lemons I’ve got everything I’ve got

Everything

Everything wrong

Stop it Dr. H this won’t bring her back this won’t

She smelled like lemons and sunshine and happiness and yellow things I can make a chemical I can wake her up I can make a copy make it smell like her

Stop. Stop it, says Moist. Drink this

I drink

Her hair smelled like lemons

I can’t stand anymore

Her hair smelled like lemons.

The answer. 

Moist catches me under my arms as I’m sinking

Life, the universe, and everything

everything everything everything

wrong


End file.
